


Destiel adventures in pride

by cascountsdeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Sam Winchester, Pride, pride month, winchester boys take on pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountsdeansfreckles/pseuds/cascountsdeansfreckles
Summary: Cas convinces Dean to drive them all to Kansas City's pride parade and shenanigans ensue. Lots of fluff. Y'all know the drill i can't summarize. At least two chapters, maybe more. Also! I learned how to space out things on here lmao





	1. The Arrival

Dean shakes his head in amusement, his mouth curling up in a wide smile. Cas laughs gleefully, making a face at himself in the mirror. His hair is sprinkled with golden glitter and there is a warpaint rainbow under each of his blue eyes.

“I can’t believe I let you talk us into waking up this early to go to the Kansas City parade.” Dean appears beside him in the mirror, holding a giant rainbow flag in his hands. “Hold still,” he chides. He reaches around Castiel’s neck and hooks the flag there so it hangs off his back like a cape. Cas grins at his boyfriend’s reflection before turning around to face him. Dean looks rather bland, wearing his usual leather jacket, but today it is adorned with a tiny bi flag pin.

“You look straight.”

“How dare you, sir!” Dean gasps, pointing to his chest where the pin lays. Cas shrugs, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and resting his hands on his hips. Dean smiles slyly, expecting another kiss, but Castiel uses his leverage and pushes Dean to the side and walks out of the bathroom.

“Sam!” Cas wanders the halls aimlessly, sticking his head into doorways, looking for the youngest Winchester. Dean chases him down and walks next to him, joining in the hunt. They find him in the kitchen, laughing jovially with Eileen. Sam is wearing a sweatshirt with a pink, yellow, and blue striped cooking pan on it.

“I love it,” Dean gestures to Eileen’s shirt. She is wearing a shirt with the symbol of the allied powers in the middle of it. She smiles brightly, signing something to Sam, who snorts. “Hey, I thought we agreed you guys can’t do that when we are around! It’s like you’re talking shit in some secret language,” Dean complains, wiggling an accusatory finger at them.

“It’s not like you can’t learn sign language whenever you want, Dean.” Sam points out. Dean makes a face, dismissing his brother quickly.

“Are you guys ready?” Eileen asks, jingling the keys to Baby in her hands. Dean snatches them from her quickly and shoves his way out the door, grabbing Castiel’s hand and tugging him along with him. Cas throws a bemused look back at Eileen and Sam but lets Dean pull him into the garage.

“Call shotgun,” Dean says bossily, releasing Cas as they go to opposite sides of the car.

“Dean, there’s no one out here,” Cas points out, rolling his eyes a little. Dean purses his lips and refuses to unlock the door. “Fine, shotgun!” Dean gives him a satisfied nod and hits the unlock button on the keys. Cas falls into the seat with a ‘hmph’ and crosses his arms; the grumpy effect is lost due to his glittered hair and the glint in his eyes.

Sam and Eileen follow them into the garage a few minutes later and Dean pulls out, grumbling about how long it took them. Eileen makes it up to him by holding up the bag of sandwiches they packed for lunch.

“It’s like a four hour drive, Dean, we cannot listen to Led Zeppelin the entire way there!” Cas smiles at the familiar sound of the brothers bickering and looks out the window at the passing landscape. It’s beautiful, the woods are in full summer bloom. All of the trees are green and every so often they pass animals that make Castiel’s heart leap. Bunnies, deer, bee hives, and what he swears was a group of beavers! He’ll never get tired of sitting in Dean’s passenger seat and staring out at the passing blur of a world. If the rest of the company didn’t demand his participation in their road trip games, he would be happy to sit quietly and look out the window.

“Okay, so, the game goes like this,” Sam explains patiently, “you have to find a word with every letter of the alphabet, in order, before anyone else. If Cas finds A in the word gay, Eileen can’t use the same word. But, if gay comes up again later, then she can use it.”

“You’re terrible at explaining games, Sammy.” Dean catches his brother’s eye in the rearview mirror. Sam makes a face, but goes quiet anyway. Eileen smokes them all, finishing in a little under an hour. Dean comes in a close second, but Sam disregards this as cheating.

By the time they arrive in Kansas City, they’ve finished all the sandwiches (Dean had three) and they’re significantly brighter eyed than they had been that morning. Cas is the first to stumble out of the car, stretching happily in the summer sun. As he reaches his hands to the sky, his eyes fall shut. He stays like that for a moment, caught up in the serenity, until he feels a familiar pair of calloused hands on his face. He opens a single eye and grins at Dean.

“I love you,” Dean whispers. Cas almost dies every time he hears it. It’s not that he forgets that Dean loves him, but the way he says it--like it’s this special thing meant only for Cas to hear--it knocks the breath out of him. Cas lets Dean pull him into a quick kiss before responding and turning to the trunk of the impala for their bags. He gets a few weird looks from their fellow residents at the hotel (yeah, Dean sprung for a hotel with his stolen credit card) for his outfit, but mostly people smile widely at him. God, he loves the city.

“Alright, we have about fifteen minutes to dump our stuff in our rooms and chill because I’m a friggin’ speedy driver,” Dean grins proudly, holding out a room key to Cas. Sam and Eileen follow them into the elevator and get off a floor before them.

“Fifteen minutes?” Cas mutters, looking at Dean slyly as the elevator comes to a stop again to let them off. Dean’s eyes light up and he allows Cas to drag him into their room and shove him up against the door.

 

When they get downstairs (five minutes late), Sam and Eileen are sitting in the lobby, looking just as dishevelled. They all regard each other’s rumpled states before bursting into laughter. This is going to be fun.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes friends everywhere he goes. It was on accident at first, but it annoyed Dean so much that he makes it a goal to make a new best friend every time they go out of town. He doesn’t think it’ll be very hard to find someone he can connect with at pride. He’s right, it only takes five minutes for him to be holding back laughter as a girl whispers in his ear about her girlfriend’s unfortunate farting-while-sleeping habits. Dean looks on sourly, his arm resting possessively across Castiel’s shoulders.

“No! You’re lying,” Cas wheezes. The girl shakes her head, snorting slightly as she laughs. She’s pretty, and Cas knows that only pisses Dean off more. It takes him a whole fifteen minutes to realize that the red haired girl standing next to her with her arms crossed must be the topic of their discussion. “Is this your girlfriend?” He asks politely, smiling at her and holding out his hand. She looks down at it for a long while and back up at him. She scoffs.

“Yeah, I’m Charlie,” is all she says, her arms remaining crossed. Dean seems to perk up at her attitude and he lets a smile creep up on his own face. It won’t hurt to make one friend while they are here.

“Hey, I’m Dean, I’m with stupid.” He uses the arm he has over Castiel’s shoulder to pat him on the chest. Charlie almost smiles; Dean counts that as a win.

“Yeah, I figured. You’re not very dressed up, Dean,” she points out, looking at his sad little pin. Dean draws himself up to his full height and puffs out his chest.

“I am too dressed up,” he retorts lamely, his insides glowing when Charlie actually laughs. “He made us get up at six in the morning to drive down here from Lebanon,” Dean explains. Charlie gives him a knowing look.

“Seven from Strafford.” Dean chuckles, not even noticing that Cas and Charlie’s girlfriend have started their own conversation again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your girls name.” Dean leaves out that he missed it because he was too busy trying to burn a hole through her brain with his eyes to listen to anything she was saying. He hadn’t known she was gay, alright?

“Gilda,” Charlie says, raising her eyebrows when Dean frowns. “What? Her parents loved LARP.” Dean really does laugh out loud this time. Cas pauses his conversation and turns his head to look at him. He would conjure up a grumpy face just to avoid an “I told you so,” but it’s too late, so he just presses a kiss to Castiel’s forehead and looks away from him until Cas does the same.

“He’s always on my ass about going out and meeting new people, I swear. Now that we’ve actual found a fun one he will never let me live it down.” Dean grumbles, ignoring Castiel’s self satisfied smile. He talks casually with Charlie for a while until a big meaty hand claps him on the back. He knows who it is without having to turn around. “Sammy! Charlie, this is my baby brother, Sam, and his girlfriend Eileen.” Sam and Eileen move to shake her hand but Dean shakes his head at them. No need.

“Hi, I'm a victim of Castiel’s vendetta to make a new friend everywhere he goes.” Sam laughs heartily at Charlie’s version of a greeting. 

“I love her,” Dean tells Sam seriously, nodding to emphasize his point. Sam just hands him a beer. Immediately, the brothers begin to argue about something stupid, so Charlie and Eileen branch off into their own conversation. Dean’s instant love for Charlie grows even more as he watches her interact with Eileen. They’re clearly making fun of him, but that’s beside the point. She seems to know some broken sign language and is talking to Eileen clearly, not as though she is stupid or shouting every word at her.

“...so, I’m not saying that he is obviously a bottom, I’m just saying that I can tell,” Sam concludes. Dean shrugs, having lost interest in the topic a long while ago. His focus shifts from Charlie and Eileen to Gilda and Cas. He still has an arm slung around Castiel’s shoulder; but, at some point during his discussion with Sam, Gilda managed to put a rainbow tattoo on the back of his hand where it rests on Castiel’s chest.

“Hey!” Dean pulls his hand away from a chuckling Cas and survey’s it angrily. “What was that for?” Gilda looks completely unashamed, the tattoo wrapper still clutched in her hand. Cas shrugs, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

“I told her that you wouldn’t let me decorate you this morning, and she whipped out the tattoo. What was I supposed to do, say no?”

“Yes!” Dean glares at his boyfriend, but Cas does not look phased. “I told you I didn’t want to go crazy. You may look fuckin edible with glitter in your hair and a gay cape on your back, but I have a rugged, badass image to upkeep.” Cas smiles again, grabbing the hand in question and running his thumb softly over the still wet tattoo.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he pouts, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. Dean feels his entire soul glowing. He can’t even muster up words to respond, so he just grins weakly and watches the sun shine on the glitter in his hair as Cas turns away.

“Dude,” Charlie shakes her head, “you are so whipped.”


End file.
